X-Fairies
by Vilandel
Summary: (Fairy Tail als X-Mens) Mutanten haben es nicht leicht. Weil sie... naja, ANDERS sind, werden sie von normalen Menschen verrachtet. Um zu lernen, mit ihren Fähigkeiten umzugehen, müssen sie im Geheimen auf spezielle Schulen gehen, die jedoch offiziell Schule für Hochbegabte sind... (Cobra & Kinana, Rogue & Yukino, Gajeel & Levy, Gray & Juvia)


**Prolog**

Über Magnolia schien diese Nacht kein Mond. Nicht, dass es Neumond war, doch ein Gewitter brauste sich auf. Die Wolken wirkten dick und voller Gefahr, in der Ferne hörte man auch schon ein kleines Donnergrollen. Es war furchteinflössend.

Ein lilahaariges Mädchen, mit einem dunkelgrünen Kapuzentop und violetten Hotpants bekleidet, rannte durch die dunklen Gassen der Stadt. Sie begann leise zu fluchen, als die ersten Regentropfen anfingen zu fallen. Das Mädchen rannte noch schneller. Sie lief an unzähligen Wohnblöcken vorbei, bis sie schliesslich vor einem sehr schmalen, hohen und ziemlich heruntergekommener Betonklotz am Rande Magnolias zu stehen kam. Kaum kam sie durch die Tür, begann es draussen wie aus Kübeln zu giessen.

„Nochmals Glück gehabt...", murmelte das Mädchen, während sie die Treppe hochstieg. Der altersschwache Fahrstuhl funktionierte sowieso nie, sie war also daran gewöhnt, die Treppen bis in den letzten Stock, den 25., hoch zu gehen. Pro Stock gab es eine Wohnung, was kein Wunder war, das Hochhaus war so schmal. Nach einer gefühlter Ewigkeit kam sie schliesslich im 24. Stock an. Mit einem Seufzer liess sie sich auf die Stufe fallen und wollte sich eine kleine Pause gönnen. Was allerdings nicht lange dauerte, da die Tür der 24. Wohnung abrupt geöffnet wurde.

„Kannst du deine Atempausen nicht in einem anderen Stock vorziehen?", schnarrte eine pinkhaarige alte Frau das Mädchen an.

„Entschuldigung, Porlyusica", murmelte das Mädchen automatisch, seit Jahren kannte sie diesen Refrain, und stand auf. Die Alte schloss murrend die Türe zu. Die Lilahaarige schüttelte den Kopf und ging die letzten Stufen zum letzten Stock hinauf. Kaum hatte sie die Hand auf dem Türknauf der Wohnung gelegt, gaben alle Lampen im Wohnhaus ihren Geist auf. Stromausfall hatte gerade noch gefehlt.

„Das heisst wohl wieder während drei Tagen kalt essen und die Kleider von Hand waschen...", murmelte das Mädchen resigniert und schloss die Tür auf. Das übliche Chaos kam ihr entgegen. Was war auch anders zu erwarten? Sie ging langsam über die (halb)leeren Pizzakartons, zerfledderten Hefte, schmutzigen Kleider, alten Bierdosen und anderem Zeug zu Wohnzimmer. Erschöpft liess sie sich auf das Sofa fallen, das eindeutig bessere Tage gekannt hatte, und liess dabei die silbergrau getigerte Katze auf dem anderen Ende ein wenig in die Höhe hüpfen. Diese fing empört an zu miauen.

„Sorry, Luna", murmelte das Mädchen und streichelte der Katze beruhigend auf dem Rücken, was Luna mit einem zufriedenen Schnurren quittierte. Seufzend blickte das Mädchen die Uhr an. Fünf ab halb zehn. Es war also ungefähr elf Uhr abends.

„Cobra, wo bleibst du schon wieder...", seufzte sie. Just in diesem Augenblick ging die Wohnungstür wieder auf. Ein braun gebräunter junger Mann mit weinroten, verwuschelten Haaren und einer länglichen Narbe über dem rechten Auge trat ein. Er trug eine abgewetzte schwarze Lederjacke, ein rotes Shirt ohne Ärmel, schwarze Stiefel und eine dunkelgraue Hose aus Krokodillederimitat. Den halbgefüllten Plastiksack schmiss er einfach in die Kochnische, bevor er sich zum Mädchen auf dem Sofa hinsetzte und seine Lederjacke zum Chaos am Boden dazu geworfen hatte.

„Du hast deine Augenklappe abgenommen", sagte das Mädchen liebevoll und vorwurfsvoll zugleich.

„Ich hab keine Lust als Pirat umher zu laufen. Und du, warum hast du das Angebot des alten Zwerges immer noch nicht akzeptiert?"

Das Mädchen errötete leicht und senkte den Blick. Das schien dem jungen Mann gar nicht zu passen.

„Verdammt, verstehst du denn nicht, dass dies für dich die einmalige Chance ist, endlich aus diesem Leben rauszusteigen? Nicht jeder Mutant, der mehr oder weniger auf der Strasse lebt, bekommt eine zweite Chance wie diese!"

„Wie oft soll ich es dir noch sagen? Ich verlasse dich nicht!", rief nun auch das Mädchen verzweifelt. Der Rothaarige stand entnervt vom Sofa auf und ging zum Fenster. Der Regen peitschte stark gegen die schmutzige Scheibe.

„Es wäre aber besser für dich, wenn du mir… verlassen solltest. Mit meiner kriminellen Vergangenheit kann ich dir kein richtiges Leben schenken. Auch kann ich nicht mit dir dort hingehen, seit der Sache mit Salamander", flüsterte er.

„Du bist der einzige der sich um mich gesorgt hatte, seit dem Tod meiner Mutter. Es ist mir egal, wie viele Verbrechen du gemacht hast. Es ging dir ja nur um mich. Auch wenn ich für die anderen Mitglieder von Oracion Seis nur deine Gespielin war, nie hast du mich allein gelassen. Warum sollte ich dich den Rücken kehren, nach alldem was du für getan und geopfert hast? Gerade jetzt, wo du doch vor drei Monaten von Brain verraten wurdest? Nein Cobra, auch wenn es ein verlockendes Angebot ist, du bist mir wichtiger als alles andere", protestierte das Mädchen. Cobra biss sich auf die Zähne, als sie auf Brains Verrat zu reden kam.

Seit seiner Kindheit war er mit fünf anderen Mutanten unter der Führung von Brain in der Verbrecherbande Oracion Seis gewesen. Brain war damals der einzige gewesen, der ihn die Hand gereicht hatte. Somit war dies damals seine einzige Chance gewesen, für sich und für Kinana zu sorgen. Er hatte unter den Befehlen dieses Bastardes gestohlen, gedroht und sogar getötet, nur damit seine Freundin wenigstens essen konnte, wann sie auch Hunger hatte. Kinana hatte ihm nie für seine Verbrechen übel genommen, sie hatte es akzeptiert. Weil sie dasselbe für ihn gemacht hätte. Danach war der Kampf mit diesem Holzkopf von Salamander gekommen. Er wusste nicht mehr, um was es dabei genau ging, doch er erinnerte sich, dass es er zum ersten Mal Mitleid mit einer Person hatte, die nicht Kinana war. Cobra hatte diesen Hornochsen von Salamander laufen lassen. Und genau deswegen wurde er von seinen Kollegen verraten und aus Oracion Seis geworfen. Brain hatte ihm als Strafe das rechte Auge mit einem Messer verletzt, während der Punksprinter und die Federtussi ihn festgehalten hatten. Die beiden waren sowieso die übelsten Halunken, die er jemals kennen gelernt hatte und mit denen er sich nie verstanden hatte. Was der eckige Geizhals anging, nach einem plötzlichen Sinneswandel hatte dieser es geschafft aus diesem Leben auszusteigen und wie schon so oft seit Brains Verrat bereute Cobra, dass er Hoteye nicht gefolgt war, wie dieser es ihm vorgeschlagen hatte. Der Gothic hingegen hatte der Rothaarige seit Monaten nicht mehr gesehen. Wurde er auch von Brain, der eigentlich ja sein Vater war, verraten? Möglich wäre es.

Kinana hatte sich währenddessen ihm genähert und umarmte ihn zärtlich, bevor sie flüsterte: „Du bist das Einzige, was mir bleibt…"

„Sag sowas nicht…", murrte Cobra. Doch es war nur die Wahrheit, die sie da sagte und er wusste es. Darum wollte er, dass Kinana das Angebot von diesem Makarov Dreyar annahm. Sie verdiente es, ein neues Leben zu bekommen und er konnte ihr nichts dergleichen schenken. Cobra wollte nur, dass sie endlich vollkommen glücklich sein konnte. Er wollte, dass sie richtige Freunde fand und wenn möglich sich in jemanden besseres verliebte, auch wenn diese Vorstellung ihm einen Stich ins Herz setzte. Doch Kinana war auf diesem Punkt sowas von stur. Sie wollte ihn niemals verlassen, Punkt. Selbst wenn es sie zerstören sollte, sie wollte bei ihm bleiben. Und Cobra schaffte es nie ihre Meinung zu ändern. Wahrscheinlich, weil er Kinana nie Nein sagen konnte.

„Cobra… ich liebe dich… Egal was passiert, ich will dich nicht verlassen. Entweder kommst du mit mir oder ich bleibe bei dir. Aber ich werde mich nicht von dir trennen lassen", hauchte Kinana, ihr Gesicht in seine Brust gepresst. Der Rothaarige seufzte schwer, während er über ihren Kopf streichelte. Sie machte es ihm überhaupt nicht einfach.

„Ich liebe dich auch… Ich will doch nur das du glücklich bist und…"

„Solange du an meiner Seite bist, habe ich alles was ich brauche", unterbrach sie ihn. „Auch wenn ich weiss, dass es das Beste wäre, dieses Angebot anzunehmen, ich könnte mir kein Leben ohne dich vorstellen, Cobra. Auch wenn unsere Situation alles andere als sicher ist, nie würde ich sie umtauschen. Solange du an meiner Seite bist…"

„Kinana", hauchte Cobra und presste sie noch stärker gegen seine Brust, während langsam Tränen von seinen Wangen hinab rollten. Sachte legte er seine Lippen auf ihre. Sofort spürte er den bekannten Geschmack von Gift sich in seinem Mund verbreiten. Der Kuss wurde langsam heftiger und es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, bis sich ihre Zungen treffen würden. Cobra war es nun egal, wie unstabil ihre momentane Situation war und was für Probleme er am Hals hängen hatte. Kinana lag hier in seinen Armen und das genügte schon um ihn verrückt zu machen.

„Ich habe Lust…", knurrte er hungrig, als sie sich aus dem Kuss lösten. Kinana grinste ihn nur an, bevor sie ihr Top und ihre Hotpants von sich zog. Auch Cobra entledigte sich von jeglichem Kleidungsstück, bis er nur noch in Boxershorts vor ihr stand. Er brauchte nicht lange, bis er sich wie ein Wolf – oder bei seiner Mutantenstärke eher Drache – über sie herfiel und beide auf die Couch fielen. Hier küssten sie sich weiter, leidenschaftlich und hungrig. Dieses Mädchen machte ihn noch verrückt.

Es dauerte noch eine Weile, bis auch ihre Unterwäsche zum Chaos auf dem Boden hinzu geworfen wurde und im heftigsten Moment des Gewitters wurden sie beide eins.

Ein paar Stunden später im Bett kuschelte sich Kinana gegen Cobra und fragte ihn müde: „Willst du immer noch, dass ich dich verlasse?"

Das fragte sie immer, nachdem sie vorhin eine ähnliche Diskussion hatten und danach ins Bett oder auf der Couch aufeinander landeten. Und bevor sie einschliefen, antwortete er immer dasselbe: „Nur über meine Leiche…"


End file.
